


Performance Night

by diion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cigars, I suck at tags, Love at First Sight, M/M, Performer Renjun, Stage Crew Haechan, just read bbs and please be my friend, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diion/pseuds/diion
Summary: Performance night in the opera has always been beautiful, and tonight was no different for Donghyuck. Well, that is until he talked to a certain petite singer, who made the glorious so much more wonderful.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	Performance Night

**Author's Note:**

> hii! It’s been a while since I’ve posted something, and I’ll be honest, my drafts are fucking crowded and unfinished and it makes me sad :’) anyways go read end notes, they’re more important. enjoy my story though (And beware, it’s not your typical fanfiction, and I hope you bring a deeper meaning from it) 
> 
> also ngl this story is all over the place, but that’s okay, it moves way too fast for my liking

The performance hall was just a bustling, dazzling lights shimmered meticulously, with flickering candles hung along the walls. The ornate place was massive, no seat to reach the looming ceiling that was painted in clouds and naked people. Intricate columns rose to this very ceiling too, tied in with the beautiful architecture that framed the building. Truly, it wasgorgeous, especially at times like these, where the halls were full of people. Their naturally sad eyes crinkled into the cutest of smiles, layered in pearls and perfume, dresses in the finest of silks with hefty cigars hanging from their lips. They drunk expensive wine, and ate bread and grapes.

It was a glorious time to be in. One that only the most privileged and silver spooned people could attend to. With their tall hats and incongruous, these people were lawyers, judges, court men, doctors, politicians. They were the jobs that on the social status were so very high, untouchable by the mere background workers of the scene. These jobs were deemed as important, and to an extent they were, however they were full of the most toxic people. The ones who got there by their last name, not by effort. The ones who were handed their silver spoon, wrapped in luscious red ribbon, delivered by a majestic beast. They did nothing to be who they are now, and it was unfair to those who gave it their all to merely eat. (Eat the rich ;))

Lee Donghyuck was not of this sceme. In fact, he was not even considered on the hierarchy of the unofficial social status. He worked three jobs, all long hours, pouring his heart and soul into it to provide for his family. He had two brothers, an elder one and younger one. His older brother was named Taeil, and although he was older, he was unable to work. In his teen years a carriage had ran over his whole entire hand, and they had to end up cutting it off. Donghyuck can still remember his brothers screams of pure agony to this day on that cold winter night in February. People looked at Taeil like was some kind of mutant, and this is what pissed Donghyuck of greatly. There was no wrong thing in his brother, so why did the world despise him as if there was?

Then there was Jisung, his little brother. A crazy little kid with big aspirations, so Donghyuck felt it was his duty to give the smaller boy his all. Jisung brought light and happiness in his dull life, and to him he would try to give that too. Maybe Donghyucks world was full of gray tones and solemn music, however that does not mean Jisungs world would be too. He hoped vivid colors with the most esteemed music of jollity would fill his. The world could be cruel, indifferent, even on dazzling nights like these. Where the grand chandelier shimmered with its tiny pieces of diamond and gold, and the stage of the magnificent hall was lit warmly. From backstage, though the view was not as glorious as it could be, it was free, and for that, it was so much more amazing.

Donghyuck worked as a crew man. He helped set of the stage, move around ropes, deal with lighting, push people out if they were not moving fast enough, and basically be a personal assistant to the performers. He was hired by a friend of his, Na Jaemin, who's father runs this whole entire building. Of course, Jaemin knew Donghycks life was nothing spectacular, and Donghyuck knew Jaemin had never had it hard, but neither really cared. Their personalities matched and so they became friends. Tonight was no time for friendship though, it was performance night.

Performances were of course not every night. It happened sporadically, no set schedule or rotation, just sort of whenever. Tonight was no different too, the play Coeurs flétris, directed by Johnny Seo, a famous writer and director, was debuting this fine piece of art, along with an opening opera, performed by somebody named Huang Renjun. Donghyuck has never heard of the latter, but he did not care too much for it. New acts came and went, some better, while others were snobs fed lies by people who were paid by their parents. Those were Donghyucks favorite kind too, for sometimes their voices really were atrocious, and it could be quite hilarious. Multiple times has he found himself cracking up with his friend Mark and Jeno over people who thought they could sing.

"Has anyone seen Huang Renjun?" Asked a stage manager, looking quite frantic. Donghyuck, who was just leisurely sitting and watching the bustle of the lobby, shook his head making dreary eye contact with the elder man, jabbing his cigar into the ash bucket. "Kid, help me find him." The manager requested bluntly

"You know that it is not my duty. I help with props, light, you know, that stuff. I have not the idea of who this Huang Renjun is, so why should I help you?" The younger asked, pushing himself up. He dusted his tan colored slacks off, adjusting the white tunic he had on. The sleeves were all ruffled, the collar high, and it was tucked into his pants, with a brown leather belt sitting on his waist. He wore brown, long boots, dirt clinging to the sides. In fact, dirt sort of clung everywhere.

The manager grunted, pushing his greasy hair back. He was a round man, not that that is a bad thing, with thinning hair, and pants that were a bit too tight for Donghyucks liking. "I know who you are, Lee Donghyuck, and you and I both know it is not your place to talk back to me. I may not be much better off than you but at least I can provide for my family with only one job."

Damn the gossipers among the crew. Damn social hierarchy. Just damn it all. Donghyuck really wanted to beat the shit out of this old man, yet he knew he could not. For one, this is why Donghyuck hated social conduct so much. It was engraved, etched, into these peoples heads that if they made more money they were better. Of course, striving to make more money is not a bad thing, it is quite normal to want to be better, however it becomes toxic when it defines the way you view yourself in others. Money does not make a person better or worst, it makes them economically stable. It would be nice to be just that too, but not everybody got that piece of cake.

For two, the older man was right. Donghyuck was in no place to tell him off, in fact he had no reason, he just hated being told to do something. And really, he had no desire to deal with this Huang Renjun, as more than likely he was going to be some brat in expensive clothing with gelled hair and a golden wrist watch. He was probably going to look at Donghyuck with disgust, then proceed to tell him he was just that. Renjun would hate him for one factor, he was indecent. Poor. He was a rat, while Renjun was a swan, washed in the warmest of glimmering waters, while Donghyuck padded in the sewers.

Yet it was not his place to argue. Donghyuck knew it, and he willed himself to shut his mouth, knowing it would only bring trouble. "Fine, where is he?"

The old man smirked, happy he had won the 'conflict'. "I have no clue, but you need to find him, and fast."

Donghyuck sighed, "Well what does he look like?"

The elder sighed too, louder, "I don't know, just ask around, kid. The show starts soon."

"Fine," Donghyuck states, walking past the old man, then muttering a quiet, "prick."

The young boy searched around and around backstage, but to avail, he had trouble finding the entertainer. He asked stylist, other stage crew workers. He asked Jaemin, symphony conductor Qian Kun, stunt professional Wong Yukei. He looked in the bathrooms, in the dressing room, and even glazed over the lobby, though he opted to avoid that area. He went to where the stage was, where the thick red curtains were drawn closed, faux gold finery laced in the velvety material. There was no one there though. The rows of clothed seats were empty, not a soul in sight, making Donghyuck become frustrated. Do not get him wrong, this of all his jobs was his favorite, however looking for some brat was not on his to-do list.

Finally, like the child he is, he huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He pulled his cigar out of his pocket and venture to the back exit, stressed out from the task on hand. If he could not find this impolitic person, he was going to burst. Hastily, he made it to the back, only slightly slamming the wooden door closed, not caring about the weird looks he was getting. He placed the cigar between his lips, digging into his pocket pulling out his match box. Then, he lit one, lighting his cigar to breathe in the addicting smoke. He stared at the brick wall in front of him, calming from the quietness of the setting, and enjoying the way the crickets chirped.

It was peaceful, to say the least.

That is until, a voice, though soft, sounded off like a siren into Donghyucks ear. It had said in such a full tone, "Are you okay, on this fine night?"

Donghyuck had never been more scared, almost dropping the cigar from in between his fingers. He had stepped away form the wall, hand on his hear,as if to slow the rapid beating. He started off with, "You almost scared the piss out of me! What ever made you think to come up so sudden-" 

And suddenly, he stopped talking, for when he laid his eyes on the man in front of him, his jaw dropped.

It was a petite male, beautiful at that. His hair was a golden brown color that matched his thin face, with soft eyes, peachy lips, and a slim nose. The boy had light eye makeup, rosy cheeks, and gloss coating his lips. He wore a white, silky, button up shirt, tucked into black trousers with a leather belt that exaggerated his already small waist. He had on brown dress shoes with little golden buckles, and a golden type choker, paired with a turquoise colored suit jacket with gold details. He was astonishing, really, and Donghyuck had never in his life seen someone like him. Someone so angelic, and for a guy, he was severely pretty. He looked delicate, like a hibiscus flower, and Donghyuck adored that.

"Are you alright, sir?" He had asked, timidly sticking a hand out, face morphing to concern when Donghyuck ceased to respond. "You have suddenly stopped talking, and albeit, that is a little alarming."

"I-" Donghyuck starts, but stops. He had no idea on what to say in front of the alluring boy, in fear that he would mess up. He was prone to mistake, and that was obvious, however this time he wished he could succeed. If not for his pleasantry, for his pride, which he esteemed himself to. "I was just shocked, that is all. May I ask, who are you?"

The boy smiled then, eyes dazzling under the moonlight. He put his hand down, sort of crossed them over his chest, putting weight down on one leg. "You do not know me, sir? That is very surprising indeed."

Donghyuck inhaled some of his cigar, "How am I suppose to know you?"

"I am the one and only Huang Renjun, at your service," and then he bows, making eye contact with other, a certain look of the in his eyes.

Donghyucks eyes widened, "Damn, you're Huang?"

Renjun giggles a little, "Is that an issue?"

"It determines on what you consider an issue. Personally, it's an issue to me, I have been looking around and about for you for the past while, and the old men that own me are probably pissed. It's probably not a problem to you though, and another thing, don't call me sir. I should be calling you that."Donghyuck lets out, shortly settling the cigar between his lips.

Renjuns lips form a thin line, the corners of his mouth pinching on itself. He furrows his eyebrows, full of expression. "I do sincerely apologize for the trouble that I have caused, sir, and why shall I not call you sir? You could be older than me, and it is the respectable thing to do. In the event that those old men are pissed, I know how they can be, I can tell them not. You will be surprised how people listen to a pretty boy."

"You should not call me sir. Age does not matter as much as social class, Mr. Huang."

Renjun clicks his tongue, "No, that will not do. Please do not call me Mr. Huang, that sounds so sophisticated, and by all means, my soul is not that. Why should social class matter? How much money a person makes does not define their importance to society, sir, at least it should not."

Donghyuck huffs, "Are you blind and conceited, Renjun? Can you not see that life is unfair, that people like me struggle while people like you, dresses in the most expensive clothing with cookies and cakes, get it all?"

Renjun pauses, turning away from the other. Donghyuck still had to admit, Renjun was ravishing. He was so perfect, more petite than any of the woman in the opera house, and more beautiful than any of them too. Of course, Donghyuck could never admit to that, as he would either be exiled or beheaded, but he could dream. Renjun looks back at the other boy, a sweet smile threading his lips. "I see how you could think that. I think too, that it is unfair with the way things are. I will admit my life is lavish, and I will not take it for granted, however, I wish other people like me would be thankful for what they have. They are just so cruel to those who coherently below them, which is not true at all! We are all equal, no matter what they say."

"Equal my ass," Donghyuck grunts bitterly, looking away then, just look up to the sky. It was a magical looking night. "Equality cannot exist, if not all people will allow it do exist. It is an idealist belief to those of your kind, and from a realists point of view, that is outrageous."

Renjun hums, walking on his toes to stand in front of Donghyuck. He folds his hands behind his back, and looks the other straight in they, a little to close for comfort. "What is your name, sir?" He asks.

"Donghyuck."

"Well, Donghyuck, the point you have made may be correct, but do you really look at life through such dreary eyes? It practically radiates misery and loss hope. Do you not dream of a better life at all?" Renjun questions, passionately in a way. His eyes, unlike Donghyucks, were large. The irises spun like caramel and the whites glowed, even with his back turned against the moon.

Donghyucks were of no such. "Dreams are distracting, Renjun. I would love to have the chance to dream, just like you, but unfortunately in order for me to sustain the life I do, I must look at life through these 'dreary eyes' that you speak of."

"And I understand that," Renjun starts, a force behind his voice. It was not a vile type of voice, no, it was rather strong and enhancing to support his statement. "I hear that, but I can never say that I will completely get your situation. I am empathetic towards you, though I shall never be sympathetic. However I cannot help the situation I was born into, it is not my fault that I was born into a life of riches, just as it is not your fault you were born into poverty. By standard, we are completely different, but the amount in our pockets should not dictate whether you can dream or not. Dreaming is unlimited, whilst money is not. Do you get it?"

The more the small boy spoke, the closer he edged towards Donghyuck. The two were already in close proximity of each other, but now they were right in each faces, breathing the same oxygen. Each breath that fanned from Renjuns nose gently graced Donghyucks with a huff of air. The more time that passed, the colder the night got, yet Donghyuck was warmed by the pretty boys presence. As annoying, idealistic, he was, Renjuns colorful mind was enriching. "The words you speak are wisening, I will say, but I hold them to no value. It is quite close minded of you to assume that everyone can have the opportunity to imagine wonderfully. Equality as I have said before, is a boys dream. Some of us had to grow up a little bit faster, kid."

Renjun stands, contemplation etched into his features. He had yet to say a word, and Donghyuck was afraid he had pissed off the smaller male. He was sure that if he were attack, he could win, but that would do not a grand thing to his faulty reputation. The silence was growing stuffy, almost unbearable, until Renjun finally spoke, "It is very bold for you to assume that I am a no man, Donghyuck. Just because I have grown up in a protected society, that does not mean I have not faced troubles in my life time. This does not invalidate your situation, at all; your personality is what irks me though. The words you have spoken is not so conceited, but rather you are the closed mind one of the two of us. I have met many people upon my opportunity, each with there own story and background. There is not such thing as standards, or the expectation of those with more power. You are what you deem yourself to be, and no person can take that away from.

"Even the most poor of the poor, could be something more. Poverty is unfortunate, it truly is, and from the depths of my heart I wish for it to cease to exist, however I am only one man, and cannot change us all. It is hard to change from what you are, but if you allow yourself to grow Donghyuck, I guarantee that you will see more colors then you've ever known."

Donghyuck stares at Renjun, confused. Is this nonchalant male really making him question who he is? What he believes in? Renjun, made of silk and finery, was making Donghyuck, a poor soul dressed in what could only be described as rags, believe that he himself had a tainted view? Donghyuck could not even fathom himself, or his churning mind. It was the first time in a while that he allowed himself to sit back and think about life in a way that was not so loathly, yet instead in a way that illuminated his hindsight on things. He felt confused, and in what was a short period of time. Renjun was a magician, he truly was.

"What did you go through, that could be equal enough for you to understand me? Renjun, I will admit, your words are very informing, you are a very animated speaker, and I admire that trait in you, despite that, I cannot come to terms quite yet." Donghyuck rebutted, looking into Renjuns eyes.

Renjun smiled calmly, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He took one more step in Donghyucks direction, the tips of their shoes touching one another. Then, he took a finger, and delicately, he poked Donghyucks nose. "That, my friend, is private business. I mustn't tell such fine information in such the time we have left. I have a performance," Renjun whispered, giggling at the others baffled expression.

"You— you touched my nose!"

Withal, Renjun smiles again, giggles turning into laughs. "That I did."

A conversation so deep, with controversies engraved in the topics, dissipating into something one would call two friends bantering. It was a weird exchange, and an even more hectic dynamic. Donghyuck was unsure of how to react to the scene at hands, howbeit, the tint of his cheeks said otherwise. Donghyuck was flustered. "We should get you inside."

"Probably so," the smaller male replies stepping away, and turning briefly.

Donghyuck pushes himself off the brick wall, not looking to see if Renjun had gone inside. His heart was beating too fast, and his head was rolling about. In no way was he disheveled, though to himself he was scattered. His thoughts, his perseverance, his ego, were all about, with no plan for coming back anytime soon. Donghyuck absolutely hated loosing control, and right now, it was no different.

"Oh, and Donghyuck," the gentle voice had said once more, scaring the mentioned boy.

"You scared me! And twice now!" Donghyuck almost screeched, gripping his chest. "You're like a ghost, I swear!"

Renjun laughed heartily, then walked back over to Donghyuck. For some reason, it felt different from all the times that Renjun had invaded his personal space, this time, it had felt surreal. It had felt staged, like planned out by the other male, carefully executing his moves with convincing tactics. On nights like these, where people gathered in the performance hall, where the chandelier glittered in flame, where the wine was served warm and the grapes cold, where it was perfect, Donghyuck had experienced something no person like him should experience; a genuine love. Love not only for Renjun himself, rather, love for him, and the freedom he gave. Donghyuck loved the hope, the carefree, the willing person Renjun was to him.

And reader, it was on this night that Renjun kissed Donghyuck. There was no lust, no other meaning other than the pure feelings of the two boys. Donghyuck had been frozen, unable to move from his place, yet some how able to reincorporate the gentle touch of lips. His eyes had fluttered closed, and his heart had stopped beating at all. Slowly, his arms would snake around the others waist, and Renjuns around his neck, in a loose hug. Truly, it was remarkable to each being, even the one who had initiated it, had been shocked. They kissed and kissed, until time whisked away, leaving both boys breathless.

When they finally pulled apart, a revolution had struck. Not one that would change society, but it was one that change Donghyucks heart. It was not words that morphed his mind, it was the actions of others, the testimony that practically screeched that social standards were not real. Who cared if poor loved a rich, rich loved a poor? Who cared if he had two cents in his pocket, not a spoon to eat with? Who cared about his dirty presence, no rag to clean with? Who cared that he kissed a male, in luxurious suit, with cool makeup, and an exotic personality, who cared?

Well everybody cared.

Yet he did not.

Unfortunately for them though, it was performance night. Soon Renjun would be gone, the potential to never see him again, and so heavily, did Donghyuck resent that. "Will I get to see you again?" He had whispered, a daze to his voice.

"Maybe so," Renjun had said back, no cynical expression or false promises. He was full of truth, ready to tell. "Or maybe not, I do know though, I would like to see you again."

"You would?" Donghyuck asked.

"I would." Renjun stated, a sort of assurance in his voice. One last time, he placed his lips to Donghyucks, pulling back just as fast. He took his time in unraveling his arms, but when he did, he took it upon himself to leave quickly. Just as his got to the large oak door, he spun to face Donghyuck. Whether this would be the last time Donghyuck would see the mysterious male, he felt no resent in himself. Of course he longed to hold him, to kiss him more, however, if this was the last time he would see him, he would not complain. The courage and inspiration has already been enough.

And right before he left, Renjun smiled grandly, "Listen to me sing, and I'll see you later. Goodbye, Donghyuck."

Like a flash of blue light, the boy was gone, and Donghyuck was left alone once more, to think of the corrupted ways of the horrid world. Only this time, he began to see the colors that life could bring.

—————

Donghyuck listened to Renjun sing, and he admired such a thing. There on stage, Renjun stood brightly against the lights, voice full of rich tone and tenor sound. The light made his makeup pop against his skin, and his coat shine like glitter in the sun. Maybe it was him himself, or maybe it was the dazzling performance night, though the room was full of captivated people. Sad eyes, happy eyes, all eyes, were drawn to him. They cried tears of relation, and whispered to their friends about the emotional act. When finished, they clapped and clapped, some in vein of jealousy, others in awe of perfection, nonetheless, they clapped.

Donghyuck too, clapped. He clapped, louder, bolder, and more appreciatively than the rest. He might not be in the velvet seats, he might not be crying nor drinking wine, but he enjoyed this performance as if it was his own. He stood behind the curtain, absolutely entranced, and when Renjun looked to him, bowing like the performer he was, he winked.

And reader, no worries, they saw each other. They kissed, they hugged, and then they made love, right there in the hall. It was night full of excitement, and only this time, was the vividness brought home. This was the magical, the mystical, and the ever so giving performance night.

_now exiting,, Performance Night_

_quick note: this is meant to not only be here to feed the fandom, but to allow yourself to think. I think I am a feather thoughtful person, and a lot of the time to portray my thoughts and emotions, I will write. Whether it be through fanfiction, poetry, or short stories, writing helps. I think the meaning of this story is pretty clear, however, if you have any question, please ask :)_

**Author's Note:**

> How’d you like it? 
> 
> Great? 
> 
> Alriiiight. 
> 
> Anyways, if you want to friends, let’s do that. I’ve been wanting more online friends, and like, it doesn’t have to be on here, we can like trade snapchats or wattpads or instagrams or whatever, but like, I just want to have a wider variety of people to talk to.
> 
> So if you’re interesteddddd, maybe tell me? And if you don’t read the end notes, then,, 
> 
> maybe I’ll just go cry :’) 
> 
> (Kidding, have a lovely day, readers, and thank you for being here <3)


End file.
